


Forever

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-06
Updated: 2006-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: From the moment he sees her, Viktor knows that she is different





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: [](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/profile)[**100quills**](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/) prompt: forever  


* * *

From the moment he sees her, Viktor knows that she is different. He does not know what it is about her that catches his attention when he enters the Great Hall, but he has never had such a reaction to a girl before. He nearly stumbles as he walks confidently with his schoolmates and his gaze is reluctant to leave the pale young girl with bushy hair and large teeth. During the remainder of the meal, he sneaks glances at her as often as possible, which confuses him.

When he sees her again in the library, he foolishly begins to haunt the stacks just so he can watch her. He feels ridiculous and wonders what sort of spell she has woven on him. It is obvious that she has somehow bewitched him yet he does not mind. He likes watching her and notices many things that others seem to ignore. It becomes an enjoyable hobby as he settles into this strange school.

The first time he speaks to her, he stumbles over her name and forgets words in the language that he knows sparingly. He can communicate in her language, but there are many words he does not know and it is not a subject that he has yet mastered. He is not a stupid boy but cannot help but think she believes him to be when he cannot say what is in his head. In his language, he would discuss the books that she reads so eagerly and he would debate until her cheeks flush and her eyes shine. In her language, however, he is awkward, clumsy, and silly.

It is frustrating to have so many things he wants to tell her and be unable to even pronounce her difficult name correctly. He wishes she was called something easier so he would not look like such a fool when he so desperately wants to impress her and wants her to be as intrigued by him as he is with her. Instead, she looks at him as if she is not entirely sure he is really there and corrects his words in a gentle but firm tone that reminds him of a professor.

Viktor decides that it is pointless to try. She is so different from anyone he knows, and he has no idea how to act around her. She looks at him and he doesn't feel like a famous Quidditch star. The pressure of his team, of his school, of his headmaster, of his family, and of himself seems to fade away when their eyes meet. He feels even more foolish for thinking such thoughts and again decides that she must have bewitched him the first time their gazes casually met in the Great Hall.

Then she smiles shyly and her cheeks flush a lovely shade of pink. He does not need to understand her language, he realizes, to understand _her_. Their gazes meet once again and he knows that she does not see him as Viktor Krum, Quidditch star and Tri-Wizard Champion. She sees only Viktor, a silly romantic boy who cannot correctly pronounce her name but is eager to learn everything about her.

He sits with her and tries to say her name again, but he has such difficulty with it for some reason. She does not seem to mind, which makes him feel less foolish, but he still wants to learn the proper way eventually. For now, though, he is content to sit with her and practice his English as they begin to discuss the book she is reading. She smiles again, and Viktor knows, suddenly, that she is to be his one day just as he has been hers since he first saw her. For her, he will wait forever.

End


End file.
